Something Better
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "Just because things don't go how you planned, doesn't mean things won't end up better." One-shot: Dillon York/Leanne Grayson. Slight Mason/Sheila, Anthony/Fybi, Mike/Emily, and Melody/Eric.


**Hey, everybody! Introducing ANOTHER future kid pairing! Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Leanne's Lost Hope. A Sign For Something Better.<em>**

It was another peaceful day on Moonbase in the cafeteria. (Not that space actually HAD daytime.) It was lunchtime, and many operatives were there to eat, mainly couples. Mike and Emily sat at a table, where Emily tried to help him with math homework, although he was playfully twirling her hair while she giggled. Eric and Melody got lunch together, and Eric wanted to help carry her tray, but ended up tripping on his shoelaces, Melody giggling. At another table, Anthony sat beside Fybi, the angel girl offering him an orange apple. The boy took a bite of it and instantly grew a mustache. Anthony glared at Fybi, who only giggled.

Meanwhile, Leanne Andrea Grayson hid inside a shadow beside a soda machine, eyes fixated on who was at the center table: Francis Drilovsky, talking and laughing with Aurora Uno. Leanne glared at the two hatefully, for she wanted the Drilovsky boy for herself. "Dirty demon rat…" she said coldly to Aurora.

Just then, another shadow approached the girl. "Hey, Leanne!"

"GAH!" she leaped at the voice, emerging from the shadow, turning to see Dillon York emerge from the other one. Mason and Sheila then came beside him, drinking Purple Flurp.

"Whatcha doin'?" the male shadowbender asked.

"Oh… just spyin'."

"You still after Francis Drilovsky?" Mason asked.

"Mate, you're stuck on that boy more than Numbuh 12-X-11's stuck on electricity." Sheila noted.

Just then, a Vaporian child shot into the room frantically. _"Meep meep meep meep, meep meep meep! (Quick! Somebody! Anybody! I'll give a hundred space dollars to anyone who can gimme electricity!)"_

He then noticed Danny Jackson with Vweeb, as the little alien was showing the anchorman an electrical lava lamp. The two saw the Vaporian and ran away screaming as it chased them.

"Whatever." Leanne waved off. "This time, I got a plan to send little Ms. Half-demon running." She held up a rope. "If you look on the other side, you should see five mud balloons on catapults. All I have to do is pull this rope, and Aurora Uno will go from Fire to Earth + Water in seconds! Which should be right…" she watched the two laugh some more, "NOW!" At that instant, she pulled the rope, and… nothing happened.

Mason, Dillon, and Sheila exchanged confused glances.

"Huh?" Leanne's mouth dropped, desperately tugging on the rope. She watched as the two operatives walked over to a candy machine to get some Coconut Log. "Er! No! Why won't this thing-"

Sheila then felt something beneath her left foot, looking down and noticing a rope rope under her sandaled foot. "Whoops." She raised her foot when Leanne yanked again. The Grayson girl's eyes widened when the mud balloons fired directly at her, drenching her with the substance.

The operatives in the cafeteria noticed this and immediately burst into laugher, pointing and coughing out food. Mason, Sheila, and Dillon were laughing as well, Purple Flurp shooting out of their noses. Tears welled up in the shadowbender's eyes when Francis started laughing, too. She turned into a shadow and slithered out of there. "Aw, STREWTH! That one was AWESOME, eh?" Sheila exclaimed.

"Well, that backfired completely." Mason said. "So, what should we order?"

"Uh… you guys go ahead." Dillon said. "Something I need to do."

"Oi, las' one at the candy machine's eatin' licorice!" Sheila exclaimed, racing Mason to the machine. Dillon proceeded to walk back down the hall, going into the bathroom.

There, he heard the sounds of sobbing, pushing open one of the stalls and finding Leanne, face buried in her hands. "Leanne?"

"AHH!" she screamed again.

"Hehe. Thought you'd be in here."

"What do you want? Here to laugh at me some more?"

"Come on, Leanne, I was only kidding. It's no big deal."

She sniffled. "Yes it was. Francis saw it. Now he thinks I'm a total loser."

"No he doesn't. But, uh, that's what you get for trying to embarrass his current girlfriend. Heheh."

She sniffled again. "Oh, what's the use. I'll never get to be with Francis. Sigh… I guess some things just aren't meant to be."

"Well, can't argue with that. But you shouldn't lose hope just yet. Just because something doesn't go the way you planned, doesn't mean things won't end up better. You know, Rupert's dad used to have a crush on my mom, but she ended up with my dad, but Rupert's dad got with _his_ mom. And everything turned out great. The point is, you might not end up with Francis, but you'll definitely find someone who's even better."

She started to calm down. "Like who?"

"Beats me." he shrugged, opening another soda. "But maybe you should take a break from trying to steal Francis. Want some Purple Flurp?"

"Sure!" Leanne smiled and took the beverage, the two proceeding to drink.

Shortly after, the Vaporian operative drifted into the room, holding the electric lamp. _"Meep, meep meep, meep, meep meep meep! (Guys, quick, I'll give you whatever you want, just GIVE me something electrical!)"_

The two exchanged a smirk and shouted, "HEY, ELECTRICITY!"

"OH YEAH!" exclaimed an electric lamp with arms, legs, and a face.

"_MEEP MEEP MEEEP! !"_ the Vaporian shouted.

"Uh-oh." The Electric Guy hightailed out of there as the Vaporian tried to absorb his electricity.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh heh heh. Introducing the pairing, DillonLeanne. Arr, this coulda gone better. Anyways, yes, there is a Vaporian Kids Next Door, that'll be explained later. But can anyone figure out the meaning of the alien's Numbuh, 12-X-11? Later.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**_Spoiler alert: There's a reason Numbuh 12-X-11 shouldn't have electricity._**


End file.
